Fate is Cruel
by Ren'sPen
Summary: Torn between to loves, who will Vincent Valentine choose? Rated M for adult content and profane language. Sometimes they will be OC and possibly hard core yaoi if the crowd wants it! -
1. Potholes and Old Friends

Warning: Contains adult content and profane language, characters may seem OC at times as well

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy; however, this story plot is mine!-

Fate is Cruel

Chapter 1: Potholes and Old Friends

"Fuck it," I cursed under my breath. Walking down the sidewalk, my metal boot got stuck in a pothole filled with water, and to make matters worse, rain began to come down ten times harder. In order to get my foot out of the hole he had to take the damned thing off.

"Need help Vinnie?" a young woman with short black hair asked.

Great now Yuffie is here… just when I thought things couldn't get worse… "Leave me alone Yuffie, I can handle myself."

"Apparently not Vincent… here let me get that for you. Hold this," she handed the umbrella she had to me and plunged her hand into the hole. Damn it Yuffie! You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you and yet you still do these things! Shamefully, I had been staring at her ass the whole ten minutes it took her to get my boot free of the pothole, and it didn't help that she was using my leg as a brace for her balance.

"Got it!" the green-eyed beauty said to me, "ACHOO! Heh heh, guess I caught a cold huh?"

"Here Yuffie, take my cloak and let's get you an out of the rain," Shit, since she's here… FUCK! That means he's here too! Great, just when I thought I'd be able to get over this inner battle on whom I want to be with… Sigh…

"No, I'm okay… what's the matter Vinnie?" she really does have a strong sense of curiosity. Ignoring that statement, I covered the ninja in my cloak and led the way back to where I knew she was staying. As per usual, this meant they were staying at my place for the next few weeks… Oh, joy…

Ok, I am sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I thought this would be a great end of the chapter. Please forgive me!! Well anyways, I don't expect reviews for this chapter, but they are treasured! And should I pair Vincent up with Yuffie or the mystery man? Now on to typing Chapter 2! YAY! lol


	2. Unexpected Bording

Warning: Contains adult content and profane language, characters may seem OC at times as well

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy; however, this story plot is mine!-

Fate is Cruel

Chapter 2: Unexpected Bording

Shit, shit, shit, shit... FUCK! WHAT DO I DO? HE'S HERE TOO! Okay Valentine, pull yourself together, it's only Cloud for Shiva's sake! But Yuffie's here to! DAMNIT WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I'll just have to pick one... I have a better chance at Yuffie, but she's YUFFIE! Cloud is just so-

"You okay Vinnie?" she stopped all of a sudden, "You just passed your own home, is everything all- HOLY FUCKING IFRIT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOUR HOUSE BLOW UP?!" My house just blew up from the garage? WTF? "I think Cloud was in there! we need to go check on him!" I automaticly took off to search for him. My vampiric instincts pulled me towards the cause of the explosion. I frantically searched for an opening, when I heard coughing and a strained groan of pain. I instinctivly ran to him, finding the blonde in a heap of rubble barely conscious.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" I was in panick mode, fearing the worst,"Cloud, please don't give up on me! Cloud, please wake up! Don't die on me Cloud... Cloud I lo-"

"Nnn Vin- Vincent, Is that you?" Shit I almost said it, but thank the gods he's alright.

"Yes Cloud, I'm here, do you know what happened?"

"Your damn gas heater was on when I decided mess with my old lighter... Nnn!"

"Your injured, let's get you outta here and meet up with Yuffie outside," before he could say anymore, I picked him up bridle style and carried him out.

"V-vincent, wh-what are you d-doing?" I just realized that the way I was carrying him was fairly intimate. I blushed lightly, and replied to him.

"I'm getting you out, is that not obvious?"

"Yeah, but th-"

"VINCENT! Oh thank the Planet that you both are safe!" She rushed to us and rushed a jumbled explination, "Thefiretrucksareontheway!I'msogladyou'rebothokay!" She hugged us tightly.

"Ahhh! Yuffie, tha-that h-hurts," He is in pain, and she soon realized that and relinquished us. I set Spikey on the ground checking him for wounds. I noticed his shirt was cut and he was bleeding lightly, I began to remove his shirt," What are y-you d-doing?"

"I need to get this off of you Cloud so I can clean that up," I pointed to a small gash on his side. He was flustered around me even when he was injured? I wonder why...

"Oh... right... ngh... o-okay," His breathing was sharp and shallow, is one of his lungs punctured?

"Yuffie do you have a mastered Cure Materia on you?" She nodded yes. "Then get it out and cure him!"

"R-right... CURE 3! Is he gonna be okay?"

"Now he should be, thanks Yuffie..."

"No problem!"

"Umnff..." he fell asleep?

"He must be tired Vinny, he should- THE FIRE TRUCK IS FINALLY HERE!!" I looked up and the emergency vehicle was pulling up to my house. It took them long enough!

"So I had a propane leek from my heater?" Damn conrtaption... I don't really need a heater, so I guess I might as well not even get a new one... and maybe for the stove, I'll get an electric one... and the water heater will be powered by something else...

"Yup, this was an inconveneince I reckin'," The fire chief had just gotten finished with his explination, " It's not quite safe to be living in there for a while until it gets fixed, and I'm sorry to say that whoever had thier bedroom next to the garage... well lets just say it's not their anymore."

"THAT WAS MY BEDROOM!!" all of my things were in their too! The only thing saved from my bedroom was the clothes on my back, Cerberus (which is always on it's sling), and my collections of Shakespere and Edger Allen Poe ( they happened to be in my messenger bag in the kitchen, thank the Gods).

" I am so sorry Mr. Valentine, do you have anywhere to stay until your house gets fixed?"

"Yeah..." this means I have to go there...

"Alright, well I'll be 'round to check if yer house has any other problems. Have a good day!" And they were gone.

"Well Yuffie, lets go,"

"How are we gonna move Cloud?" For a ninja, Yuffie sure is inobservent at times. Cloud was over at my disaster of a garage trying to dig out his damned motorcycle.

"Umm, Yuffie, Cloud's okay now..." more than okay, that sweat running down his still bare back was fucking sexy! Damn my hormones!

"Oh really? YAY! CLOUD"S OKAY!" She sure is a cranktankerous person some times, "Well then to the Love Lotis Hotel!"

The Love Lotis Hotel is the cheapest place to stay, so many rebellious teens stay here (I think we all know why). For such a cheap place to stay, it's decent, but it looks like each room was meant for sex. THERE WERE FUCKING CONDOM DISPENSERS IN EVERY DAMNED ROOM! WHAT THE HELL!? This is not gonna help me with my problem... We picked the best room to stay in, which was the pent house... which probably costs as much as a normal room at the Marriot... But at least the room dosn't smell of sex and you won't hear other gusets from here...

We had just settled into the room when we herd a knock at the door, great...

"I got it!" Cloud lept over the couch as if he had never been hurt, "Um yes?" A blonde man was bowing, he hadn't even looked up at us yet.

"Welcome to the Love Lotis Hotel, and thank you for selecting us for your temporary stay. I am this hotel's owner, Rufus Shinra," So this is what happened to him?

"RUFUS?!" Cloud was shocked to see him running this place.

He looked up at us finally,"Yes that is my name... Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"Well Vincent's house blew up, and we needed a place to stay."

"If you need anything at all, just let me know directly!" Rufus seemed to have some remorse for what he has done. Does he think he is obligated to make up for what he's done? Well it's good to see some one has changed. And he left...

"Imagine that, Rufus Shinra taking over this dump!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Well I'm going to take a shower, and then well go shopping!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz your clothes blew up, silly! Besides, you need more color in you wardrobe!"

"I have plenty of color..."

"Red and Black don't count!"

"But-"

"No but's, or else I'm taking you to Hollester! If your good, we can go to a store of your choice!" Oh shiva, anything but Hollister!

Yup, I mad his house blow up. Don't ask me why, cuz it's part of my random plot scheme! lol I hope you enjoied it. I am sorry for the delay, but our stuff just came in from the movers, and we have been unpacking... well plz review! I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as possible!


End file.
